Tributes of Olympus
by Annabeth'sOwl
Summary: Inspired by my friend M0CKINGJAY. The mortals of Panem are jealous of the demigod children living among them. And to "level them" they put them through the Hunger Games. SUBMISSIONS OPEN. PLEASE SUBMIT :
1. FORM

**A.N. (recommended to read):Hmm, Okay. I just wanted to say, That I found inspiration in one of my most creative friends in the whole world M0CKINGJAY for this story. So in every chapter I write of this story till the finally chapter I will advertise her and her awesome stories. **

**Now that that is over. WELCOME TO THE ARENA. This fic is for reasons of Oc submission and for all above any other reasons, fun. This fic is going to be set in Panem but I mix in the brilliant story of Percy Jackson. And this is why the demigods are put in such a position.**

**The regular mortals of Panem are jealous of the demigods power and abilities and to show them that they are no higher than the mortals, they have a yearly Hunger Games for blah blah blah you get the picture. ( if not, send me an IM.) **

**So down below I will give u a form and you will fill it out if u want to send me a tribute. ( I will not write a chapter till I get 24 tributes) To fill it out, copy the form and paste it and send me your filled out tribute as a comment of instant message. **

**I WANT UNUSUAL NAMES PRETTY PLEASE **

**I am an artist on deviantart and I will doodle your character with your permission.**

**I think that's it…Okay…Boring author note is done! **

First Name :

Last name:

Age: (take in mind I need younger tributes, too)

Gender:

Who is their God parent? (Includes Artemis's Huntresses) :

Reaped or volunteered (you might wanna take this inmind when writing their personality) :

Appearance ( please make them look different. Ps, not all the people can be drop dead gorgeous.) :

Personality:

History ( I don't need a bio)

Family:

Friends ( you can talk with makers of other tributes if you would like them to know their tributes) :

Are they willing to join an alliance? :

Token: (Optional)

Strengths ( you can make your tribute weakish if you like)

Weaknesses ( yes they have to have at least 1.)

Fears ( yes. And please think outside the box people )

Weapon and its Mist form ( okay. I want all YOU creative people to start thinking. Look up famous armys and their weapons. I WANT CREATIVE WEAPONS ;) I suggest you people start googling. )

Okay. That's it. And till next chapter, ANNABETHSOWL OUT

**AND MAY THE GODS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**.


	2. Game Maker

Best thing about being head Game Maker? It was probably the idea process; just me, myself, and I locked in my sweet. That was how I got inspiration.

An open screen-loader and my head rammed with ideas from the past Hunger Games. _Hmm. Hounds? Course not_ I thought _Too classic. Too expected. Too… Pas moi._ A new game maker had to find his style ya know? Nobody, (especially me) did not want the poor demigods to get bored with us.

I was thinking musical torture. I was brain storming implant the tracker in their ear that year and if we ever got tired of them or if things were going slow we would just blast a few notes with force through their ear drums. Yes, that was a good idea. But I wasn't exactly sure if I could do that. On the other thought, I could do anything. _In that arena_, I thought, _I am god._

"Oh. Yes." I whispered quietly to myself as I typed my musical idea on my screen-loader. I groaned with a breath "The gods. They are trouble aren't they."

_A bonfire_. I thought, answering my own question. _We'll do a bonfire as always_._ The hot-headed buffoons won't look twice as the kids fight with if a bonfire is before it all. We'll just burn the left-overs from the president's niece's birthday ball in a week. Hmm no; that won't work. The reaping is sooner than that. I'll just have to order that with when I order my coffee. _I looked over to my right at my coffee cup, large puffs of steam greeting me with a hot sent. That gave me an idea

In my large, swooping cursive letters I wrote coffee under my music idea notes and under that: _Boiling water._ Yes. That was the thing. That would make them feel pain, maybe lure other demigods, **AND** not kill them right away. It was brilliant in my mind, of course at the time.

I checked my watch and sat straight up in my seat. I had an interview in 5 minutes; I had to freshen up before I left. In the reflection of my watch I saw that my left eye makeup was losing its sparkle. AIso, I felt a bit hungry from all my thinking. I signed my name, Baeddan Caerwyn, onthe bottom with my finger and tapped send. The other Game Makers, President Herminosity and I would talk more after the interview. With the screen-loader underarm I walked down the long hallway to my room. Before I could even grab for the glass door knob, I felt a buzz and heard a ding. I pulled back my arm and looked at the screen of the loader.

I tapped the alert open and read it out loud to myself:

"_Make sure they feel our pain, Caerwyn. Make sure they suffer or it will be you. - __President Rylance Herminosity_"

With that, I lost my appetite.

**(AUTHOR HERE) : hey guys. I just wanted to do that 'cuz I was bored. Sorry. Okay So I need more tributes please. MORE MORE MORE. Read chapter 1 if you guys want to send some. I already got a male for Hades. And both Hermes. AND 1 from Athena female. Okay. So GO MY PRETTIES. And I know this chap was boring. I just had to write this. HAD TO. **


	3. What People I have left and Scores

**(A.N) OKAY GUYS I NEED MORE TRIBUTES, please I would like to write fairly soon. So here are the people I have so far. (I have given everybody I have so far a number.) **

**TRIBUTES:**

Delilah Williams** (****daughter of Apollo****) with a 7.**

Jake Lunners** (****son of Hephaestus****) with an 8**

Hew Daymor** (****Daughter of Athena****) With a 10.**

Miri Hatzik** (****Son of Hermes****) With a 5.**

Monica Ocean** (****daughter of Hermes****) with a 4.**

Cecelia Chaff **(****daughter of Demeter****) with a 5.**

Elizabeth 'Z' Rodriguez **(****daughter of Ares****) with a 8.**

Daniel Smith** (****son of Zeus****) with a 8.**

Beau Alcott** ( ****Son of Ares)**** with a 9.**

**Niall Hoult ****(son of Hades****) with a score of 9. **

THIS IS ALL I HAVE SO FAR**. Please give me weakish tributes if you submitted one of the 7-10 tributes. THANK YOU. **I will** skip all interviews and reapings **BTW.** I will not write those, but I will mention back to them while in the games. IF YOU ARE NOW READING THIS, AND U WOULD LIKE TO BE A LOVE INTEREST OF ONE OF THE ALREADY SUBMITTED TRIBUTES, JUST ASK**. Ok. That's it! Ill be updating.

**I need :**

**Male: **

Apollo

Poseidon

Athena

Demeter

Aphrodite

Mr. D.

**Female:**

2 FEMALE HUNTRESSES

Hephaestus

Zeus.

Poseidon.

**Okay. Im also taking ideas for the story too, and if you need the form again, HERE YA GO:**

First Name :

Last name:

Age: (take in mind I need younger tributes, too)

Gender:

Who is their God parent? (Includes Artemis's Huntresses) :

Reaped or volunteered (you might wanna take this inmind when writing their personality) :

Appearance ( please make them look different. Ps, not all the people can be drop dead gorgeous.) :

Personality:

History ( I don't need a bio)

Family:

Friends ( you can talk with makers of other tributes if you would like them to know their tributes) :

Are they willing to join an alliance? :

Token: (Optional)

Strengths ( you can make your tribute weakish if you like)

Weaknesses ( yes they have to have at least 1.)

Fears ( yes. And please think outside the box people )

Why your tribute should win:

**AND MAY THE GODS BE EVER IN UR FAVOR **


End file.
